1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a self-lubricating surface coating composition and more particularly relates to a bearing that includes a surface with the self-lubricating surface coating composition deposited on at least a portion thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Deterioration through use or stress, often referred to as “wear”, occurs to surfaces, often metal, which are in sliding contact with one another. Pressure, high load weight and repetitive motion can accelerate the rate at which wear occurs. When components having surfaces in sliding contact with one another are employed in machinery, wear can lead to various problems that necessitate repair or replacement of the components. In some circumstances, wear experienced by the surfaces may necessitate replacement of the machinery itself.
To reduce the amount of wear and to alleviate the necessity of frequent repair and replacement of components and/or machines, it is known to treat the surfaces of such components with coating compositions. Coating compositions may also be referred to in the art as liner systems, self-lubricating surface coating compositions or lubricants. Known self-lubricating surface coating compositions include, but are not limited to rubber, ceramic, fabric, and resins with lubricant fillers such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), graphite, and a molybdenum sulfide. Self-lubricating surface coating compositions reduce the amount of wear and friction experienced by a surface the coating is in contact with, and, as a result, contribute to the longevity and usefulness of the component that defines the surface.
Despite recent improvements in coating composition technology, many self-lubricating surface coating compositions exhibit characteristics such as cracking and fluid absorption susceptibility, which detract from the usefulness of the coating. Many known self-lubricating surface coating compositions are not adaptable for use on all surfaces, such as surfaces on bearings. It has been found that even if a self-lubricating surface coating composition is useful on one bearing configuration or one size bearing, the same self-lubricating surface coating composition may not be useful on different bearing configurations or sizes. Accordingly, a self-lubricating surface coating composition adaptable to many surfaces and having less susceptibility to cracking and fluid absorption, while balancing the amount of wear and friction experienced by the surface and improving overall performance of the surface the coating composition is deposited on, is needed.